callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Loose Ends/Transcript
Cutscene The satellite analyzes the operations carried out by Task Force 141: the oil rigs, the gulag, and the 'Contingency' mission go offline. Shepherd: It's been a tough week, gentlemen. We've lost more than we ever dreamed. But we will recover. I've got a blank check. And we're gonna use every cent of it killin' Makarov. Despite what the world may say, we are not savages, we don't kill civilians. We use precision. There's an evil man hiding in these shadows and we're gonna bring him into the light. Once his face is revealed, we will write history, gentlemen. The satellite analyzes two possible locations of Vladimir Makarov: an estate at the Georgian-Russian Border in the Caucasus Mountains ("Suspected Makarov Safehouse") and a U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard, or the "boneyard", in Afghanistan ("Suspected Makarov Arms Deal"). Shepherd: '''These are the last safe havens left on Earth for Makarov and his men. '''Captain Price: Sounds like we gotta be in two places at once. Shepherd: Impossible? Captain Price: Not for the One-Four-One. Ghost: Fifty-fifty chance to take out Makarov, eh? Captain Price, request permission to take the safehouse with Roach. Captain Price: Granted. Soap and I will take the boneyard in Afghanistan. Shepherd: Very well. We will cut off all avenues of escape. This ends now. Captain Price: Strange. I could have sworn we ended this war yesterday. The satellite tracks Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson in the Georgian-Russian Border in the Caucasus Mountains. Georgian-Russian Border Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson, Ghost, and a group of Task Force 141 soldiers are in the Georgian-Russian Border in the Caucasus Mountains to capture Vladimir Makarov at his safehouse. Snipers Archer and Toad are crouched by the edge of the cliff. Archer: Snipers in position. Ghost: Strike team go. Engage Makarov on sight. Scarecrow: Roger that. Ozone: Solid copy. Ghost: Let's go. Let's go. The team moves into the woods, making their way to Makarov's safehouse. When they step over a grassy area, landmines jump out of the ground! Ghost: Ambush! Roach prones just in time as the mines explode, the mines kill many of the other members. RPGs and gunfire rain down on the team. Ghost: Targets! Left side! Left side! Shellshocked, Roach fires to his left. Ghillied soldiers appear within the woods. The team engages. Scarecrow: Ambush! Ozone: 'Ambush! ''Explosions fly around the team. '''Scarecrow: They've got this area presighted for mortar fire! Ghost: Counterattack into the smoke! Push push push! If the player stands in the field a little longer. Ghost: 'Roach, you're gonna get hit by a mortar! Lose them in the smoke go go go! ''They plow through the smoke, engaging foot-mobiles along the way. They reach the perimeter of the safehouse. Two trucks are seen driving down the driveway. '''Archer: We got two trucks leaving the target building. Ghost: Don't let those trucks get away! Archer: Roger! Firing Javelin, danger close! Ghost: Javelin, danger close! Get back from the road! Bloody hell, these trucks are bulletproofed! Archer: Two away! Two Javelin missiles destroy the trucks. Archer: Moving vehicles have been neutralized. Be advised, we have not, I repeat, we have not spotted Makarov, and no one else has left the house. Those trucks may have been decoys Over. They continue to the safehouse. Two more trucks park on the driveway and foot-mobiles come out. The team engages. Ghost: Roger that, we're advancing on the house now! Clear the perimeter! Breach and clear the safehouse! Go! Go! They position in front of the safehouse. Roach plants a breaching charge on the front door. They breach and clear the first floor. Ghost: Office clear! Ozone, make sure no one leaves through the kitchen. Ozone: Roger that. Ghost: Scarecrow, gimme a sitrep. Scarecrow: No one's leaving through the front of the basement. Ghost: Dining room clear! Let's go let's go! Roach, go upstairs and check any locked rooms on the top floor. Breach and clear. Roach goes up the stairs and clears the first two rooms. He then proceeds to a door right next to the stairs. He plants a breaching charge, breaches and clears the room. Scarecrow: Top floor clear! Ghost: Roger that, top floor clear! Roach, go with Scarecrow and check the basement for enemy activity. Breach and clear. Go. Roach and Scarecrow move down to the basement. Scarecrow: Frag out. Scarecrow tosses a flashbang down the stairs. Roach moves in and takes out enemies in the basement. He breaches and clears the basement exit. Scarecrow: I got your back, Roach. Roach breaches and clears the weapons cache room. Scarecrow: Basement clear! Ghost: Copy, basement clear! All clear. Squad, regroup on me. Scarecrow, photographs. Scarecrow: Roger that. Ghost: Shepherd, this is Ghost. No sign of Makarov, I repeat, no sign of Makarov. Captain Price, any luck in Afghanistan? Captain Price: Plenty...at least fifty hired guns here, but no sign of Makarov. Perhaps our intel was off. Ghost: Well, the quality of the intel's about to change. This safehouse is a bloody goldmine. Shepherd: Copy that. Ghost, have your team collect everything you can for an operations playbook. Names, contacts, places, everything. Ghost: We're already on it sir. Makarov will have nowhere to run. Shepherd: That's the idea. I'm bringing up the extraction force, E.T.A. five minutes. Get that intel. Shepherd out. Ghost: Roach, get on Makarov's computer and start the transfer. Ozone, you're on rear security. I've got the front. Go. Ozone: On my way. The team begins to gather intel, taking photographs of the safehouse and detailed plans of Makarov's airport attack on Moscow. Captain Price: Task Force, this is Price. More of Makarov's men just showed up at the boneyard... Soap, cover me. I'm gonna slot that guy over there and use his radio to listen to their comms. Ghost, we're going silent for a few minutes. Good luck up there in Russia. Price out Ozone: '''Roach, there's an armory in the basement. Better stock up while you can. '''Ghost: Makarov's men are going to do whatever it takes to keep us from leaving with this intel. We need to protect the DSM until the transer's done. Use the weapons caches and set up your claymores if you've got any left. Defensive positions, let's go! Ozone: Ready to engage. Roach gets into position to defend the safehouse explosions are heard from a distance Scarecrow: What the hell was that? Archer: Be advised, you have a large concentration of hostiles moving in from the southeast, they've just breached the perimeter! I'll try to thin 'em out before they get too close. Recommend you switch to scoped weapons, over. Ghost: Roger that! Everyone cover the field to the southeast! Move! Ozone: I got eyes on! Here they come! They're in the field to the southeast! Archer: RPG team moving in from the southwest! Scarecrow: I'm in position! Ozone: Got it! RPG team moving in from the southwest! They begin to hold off hostiles from approaching the safehouse. The download speed depends on how well the player defends the safehouse. Files copied: 664/2067 Archer: I have eyes on additional hostile forces moving in on your position. They're approaching from the solar panels east of the house. Ghost: They're moving in from the solar panels east of the house! Scarecrow: Roger, I'll try to cut 'em off as they come through the trees. Ghost: Use your claymores if you have 'em. Plant 'em around the trail east of the house. They continue to defend the safehouse. Files copied: 1000/2067. Archer: I'm displacing. You're gonna be without sniper support for thirty seconds, standby. At some point, Ozone may become overrun and killed by hostile forces. Ozone: I'm hit! Archer: Ozone is down! Files copied: 1200/2067 Archer: RPG team moving in from the east! Enemy fast-attack choppers coming in from the northwest. Ghost: Roger that. Enemy helos approaching from the northwest. Scarecrow: We gotta cover the front lawn! Ghost: Roach, use your claymores on the driveway and pull back to the house! They continue to hold off hostile forces coming in from all directions. They move in with flashbangs but are held off by Roach and Ghost (and the rest of the team). Scarecrow may eventually be killed. Scarecrow: I'm hit! Archer: Scarecrow is down I Repeat Scarecrow is down! The transfer lasts for up to approximately five minutes. If the player does not keep an eye on the DSM device, the Russians may start shooting at it and eventually destroying it, resulting in a failed mission. The DSM finishes downloading. Ghost: Roach, the transfer's complete! I'll cover the main approach while you get the DSM! Move! Ghost holds off hostiles from the front door while Roach retrieves the DSM. Shepherd: This is Shepherd. We're almost at the LZ. What's your status, over? Ghost: We're on our way to the LZ! Roach, let's go! Ghost and Roach evacuate the house as more hostile forces converge on them. If the player manages to save Scarecrow and/or Ozone they will follow but may eventually become overrun and killed by enemy forces. They head to the LZ to the southeast. As they near the trees before the LZ explosions fly around them. Ghost: They're bracketing our position with mortars, keep moving but watch your back! Roach, I got you covered! Go! Go! Get to the LZ! Keep moving! We gotta get to the LZ! Roach, come on! They push through enemy forces and to the LZ. As Roach comes out of the trees, a mortar explodes and wounds Roach, shell-shocking him and blacking out his vision (and killing Scarecrow and/or Ozone if they survived). As he wakes up, Ghost drags Roach towards the LZ. Ghost: I've got you, Roach, hang on! Thunder Two-One, I've popped red smoke in the treeline! Standby to engage on my mark! Thunder Two-One: Roger that. I have a visual on the red smoke. Standing by. Ghost: Thunder Two-One, cleared hot! Thunder Two-One: Roger that, cleared hot. Guns guns guns. Roach is handed an AK-47 Grenadier and holds off hostiles. Thunder Two-One, a Little Bird helicopter, flies over Ghost and Roach, firing its guns at the treeline and killing the oncoming hostiles. Roach's vision fades in and out of focus as he's about to pass out from his injuries. Ghost: Roach, hang in there! Ghost helps up Roach and carries him to the Pave Low where General Shepherd awaits. Ghost: Come on, get up! Get up! Get up! We're almost there! As they walk towards Shepherd, radio chatter can be heard from Shadow Company. Shadow Company ????: Gold Eagle's on the ground. Watch for snipers on thermal, over. Shadow Company ????: '''Roger that. All targets destroyed. '''SC Soldier: Move! Move! Spread out! SC Soldier: Go go go! Shepherd: Do you have the DSM? Ghost: We got it, sir! Shepherd: Good. That's one less loose end. Shepherd takes out his magnum and shoots Roach in the abdomen. Roach falls to the ground. Ghost: NO! Before Ghost can respond Shepherd shoots him in the back. Shepherd takes out the DSM from Roach's pocket and calls over two Shadow Company soldiers. Shadow Company ????: Area sanitized. All targets destroyed. Shadow Company ????: Solid copy. No movement detected. The two take Roach's body and dump him in a ditch along with Ghost Captain Price: Ghost! Come in, this is Price! We're under attack by Shepherd's men at the boneyard! Soap, hold the left flank! Do not trust Shepherd! I say again, do not trust Shepherd! Soap, get down!--" ''A Shadow Company soldier pours gasoline over Ghost and Roach. Shepherd lights them up by tossing his lit cigar before turning and leaving. The last thing Roach sees is Shepherd's Pave Low flying overhead as he walks away. The player's view fades to black as Roach dies. '' Category:Transcripts